The present invention relates to a twin packaging machine of the type provided with two folding devices, each having associated with it an input path for the objects to be packaged, a sheet of packaging material and an outlet path for the finished packages. Seen in a plan view, such outlet path lies at least approximately in the extension of the inlet path and successive packaging foils are cut from the sheet of packaging material.
In a known machine of this type, the inlet and outlet paths are arranged on the same side of a housing in the manner of a balcony. This has the drawback that the path portions further removed from the housing vibrate extensively during operation, unless this is prevented by provision of a particularly robust and costly structure. Moreover, the sheets are usually introduced into the folding devices in a direction oblique to the inlet and outlet paths and such introduction of the sheets of packaging material is difficult. If the folding devices contain folding wheels, the machine must be made particularly wide and accessibility thereto becomes particularly difficult.